Los Juegos Noctrurnos de Luna
by Zakuk
Summary: Luna gasto todo el tesoro del reino en vídeo juegos ahora su hermana la obligo a buscar un empleo para pagarle, pero el trabajo que encontró le traerá una gran sorpresa.


_Bueno gente he estado inactivo durante mucho tiempo por motivos fuera de mi control como la universidad y entre bacterias y parasitos me hes dificil encontrar tiempo para mis fics ademas de que a veces me quedo sin inspiración, pero en fin he regresado y les traigo esta pequeña obra._

- ¡TÚ TIENES UN PROBLEMA! – le gritaba Celestia a su querida hermana Luna.

- ¡YO NO SOY LA DEL PROBLEMA, LA DEL PROBLEMA ERES TÚ! – le respondi Luna a su amada hermana Celestia.

- YO NO ME GASTE TODO EL DINERO DEL REINO EN VIDEO JUEGOS – y con estas palabras el armario de Luna se abrio y cientos de objetos entre ellos video juegos, peluches, llaveros y etc. todo ellos de videojuegos cayeron inundando el cuarto de luna, y entonces Celestia miro a su hermana y levato una ceja.

- PERO LOS NECESITO HERMANA – dice Luna arrojandose al oceano de objetos que estaban en todo el lugar – mira esto, Halo 5, diablo 8, Skyrim, command and conquer – decia Luna mientras sus pupilas se delitaban y babeaba, sudaba, se mojaba y tenia erecciones de alas y su cuerno brillaba – todos mios, con estos pasare horas y horas de diversión.

- ¡Luna, calmate o te enviare a la luna!

- Haslo, igual hay wi-fi gratis en la luna, y allí tengo mi consola Play 11 así que puedes mandarme allí unos 2000 años y por mí no habria ningun problema.

- ¡Quieres seguir con esta obseción bien, haslo no me importa. Pero no podras usar más el dinero del reino, busca otra forma de conseguir dinero!

- pero hermana – dice Luna mientras salta y toma los cascos de Celestia – dentro de unos meses saldra la nueva consola de Ponitendo y necesito comprarla junto con sus 150 accesorios.

- Pues te recomiendo buscar un trabajo en vez de estar flojeando todo el dia.

- pero tego trabajo.

- ¿y cual es?

- Soy una gamer certificada y soy una figura de internet.

- ¡ME REFIERO A UN TRABAJO VERDADERO!

- … entonces, ¿jugar video juegos no es un trabajo?

- No Luna, no lo es.

- entonces dime que es eso de ¿trabajo verdadero?

- Luna consiste en hacer un trabajo.

- Dime más.

- Donde te pagan.

- Ohhhhh, como cuando tu te tomas fotos desnudas y las subes a un tumblr y te depositan dinero.

- ehhhh, pues si, espero no, como decirlo mira Luna, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que gaste todo el dinero de Equestria y tuve que conseguir dinero?

- ¿O sea aquella vez en que dejaste que Chysalis tomara el lugar de Cadence y tuviera sexo con Shining Armor para luego cobrarle dinero?

- No Luna me referia a la otra forma de conseguir dinero. Cuando trabaje en el McLyra.

- ¿aquel lugar que vendia carne de humanos y que nunca te lavavas las pezuñas despues de salir del baño?

- Si Luna ese era un trabajo.

- Ohhh ya entiendo, un trabajo es algo que haces para alguien te pague.

- Si Luna, eso mismo, ahora sal afuera y busca un trabajo.

- ¿Qué es eso de ''afuera''?

- …

- Te refieres a lo que en inernet llaman ''Mundo exterior''

- Si Luna, a eso me refiero con afuera.

- Ya veo y como llego a ''afuera'' - Celestia entonces abre una ventana dejando entrar la luz del día - ¡Mi piel se quema! – dice Luna mientras se oculta de la luz del sol - ¿Qué es esa cosa hermana?

- Se llama luz solar.

- ¿y hay mucho de eso en el mundo exterior?

- Si Luna, durante el día hay mucha luz solar.

- ¿puedo buscar un trabajo nocturno?

- Sabes que has lo que quieras pero busca una forma de recuperar el dinero – y con estas palabras Celestia salio de la habitación de Luna.

Luna entonces salio de donde se habia escondido y cerro la ventana para evitar que la luz del sol quemara su piel.

- Bien, ahora solo necesito una forma de ganar dinero fácil – entonces Luna miró un periodico con ofertas de trabajo, lo aparto y pudo ver su laptop se fue a Yahoo respuestas y escribio – ''¿Cómo puedo conseguir dinero rapidamente? – en cuestión de unos segundos alguien respondio – ¿Prostituyete? – leyo Luna – me pregunto que sera eso – Luna puso prostituirse en google y dio click en uno de los enlaces y se puso a leer – no parece tan complicado, solo debo conseguir ropa que muestre mucho de mi, ponerme en una esquina y esperar a que alguien llegue, me suba a su auto y me lleve a su casa y luego me da dinero, me pondria a leer el resto pero no me parece necesario y además seria una buena forma de conocer gente.

Luna tomó su desición y espero la noche, tomo algo de ropa que su hermana usa cuando llega un semental a visitarla a su alcoba y se puso en una esquina, en donde tambien estaba Fleur de Lis.

- princesa – dijo Fleur de Lis – me sorprende mucho verla por aquí ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

- Hola mi leal subdita – respondio Luna – solo estoy aquí porque necesito algo de dinero.

- Pues alguien como usted conseguira mucho en poco tiempo.

- Eso espero.

- ¿y es su primera vez?

- Si, estoy algo nerviosa.

- Yo tambien lo estuve mi primera vez, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

- Y digame ¿Cómo es?

- Ah, pues es algo natural, el sujeto la lleva a su casa ''jugamos'' un rato él termina y ya.

- Pues me parece bien – dijo Luna sin saber que significaba realmente ''juegos'' a los que Fleur de Lis se referia – ¿me pregunto que clase de juegos le gustaran al sujeto que me lleve? – se pregunto Luna pensando en juegos como Call of Pony O Age of Ponypires O Ponyms O Guitar pony O I wanna be the pony O juegos creepy como KolbIsland (referencia a que kolb le gusta Fluttershy) – ¿y cuanto tiempo suele tardar? – le pregunta inocentemente Luna a Fleur.

- Pues eso depende de cada sujeto, a veces solo es una hora a veces pueden ser más, hay muchos otros factores, la cantidad de sujetos con los que vas a ''jugar'', que quieren, como lo quieren etc. pero todo eso hace que se pagen aun más.

- ¿en serio?

- Así es.

- Genial – se dijo Luna pensando que seria uan noche de videojuegos y que todo se trataba en que ella llegaria a la casa de alguien y este le pagaba por jugar video juegos.

Mientras charaban llego un auto y señalo a Fleur de Lis.

- Nos vemos Luna – dice Fleur mientras se sube al auto.

- Adios Fleur y gracias – dice la princesa de la noche mientras el auto se aleja – ahora solo a esperar.

Cosa que no hizo mucho ya que en unos momentos llego otro auto y el poni la señalo a ella. Ella imitando lo que Fleur hizo se subio al auto y cerro la puerta y el vehiculo enseguida, encendio su motor y comenzo a maniobrar entre las calles de canterlot. Luna se encontraba en el asiento del co piloto mientras que un poni color morado, de crin y cola color blanco y ojos color negro se encontra conduciendo. Y luego de unos silenciosos minutos.

- ¿y que clase de juegos tienes planeado hoy? – pregunta nerviosa Luna.

- ah mi querida y hermosa yegua, solo tengo planeado jugar uno contigo pero sera un buen muy juego – dice el poni – por cierto mi nombre es Bloody Chess – dice estrechando su casco a Luna

- Princesa Luna, encantada – dice respondiendo el saludo.

- Valla, valla así que nada más y nada menos que la princesa. Mira si no tendre suerte sera una gran noche. Por cierto ¿Cuánto cobras?

- Eh pues no lo se ¿Cuánto me pagarias?

- ¿te parecerian 100 monedas la hora?

- (¡100 monedas, eso es increible!) me parece bien – dice Luna conteniendo su emoción.

- Muy bien, llegamos – dice Bloody mientras se detiene frente a una gran casa para luego salir del auto – dejeme ayudarle – dice mientras le habre la puerta a Luna.

- Muchas gracias – dice mientras sale del vehiculo y bloody entonces la lleva dentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro, Bloody la llevo hasta su habitación en donde se encontraban algunas velas, algo de vino, musica romantica y rosas en la cama. Luna no pudo evitar nortar esto y dijo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Es solo para poner el ambiente querida – dice en tono seductor.

- Bien… ¿y que clase de juegos jugaremos? – dice Luna tratando de inciar una conversación.

- Pues – dice Bloody mientras busca algo en un cajon – uno muy especial – dice mientras saca una gran caja y deja a Luna con una cara de sospresa – espero que estes lista, porque soy muy bueno en este juego.

15 minutos mas tarde.

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grita Luna.

A la noche siguiente.

- ¿de nuevo aquí princesa? – dice Fleur al ver a Luna de nuevo en la misma esquina.

- Hola Fleur – responde Luna,

- ¿y como le fue ayer?

- Me fue excelente, fue algo dificil al principio pero fue genial.

- ¿era bueno?

- Muy bueno, era excelente – dice Luna babeando – e inlcuso en el climax de hizo gritar muy fuerte. Y no me hagas hablar de cuando llegaron sus amigos y todos comenzamos a jugar.

- ¿y que jugaron?

- Ajedrez (todos los mal pensados poniendo cara de WTF!? En 3... 2… 1…) era muy pense que me iba a ganar, peor logre voltear la partida y no pude resistir gritar muy fuerte.

- Muy bueno, con el mio solo jugue ponipolio.

- ¿y como estuvo?

- Pues estuvo bueno, aunque ese cliente ya es casual, a veces jugamos Twister, batalla naval, damas, cartas y muchas otras cosas.

- Para serte sincera pense que cuando decias ''juegos'' te referias a video juegos.

- jajaja, eso debio gracioso. Pero la verdad solo juagmos juegos de mesa digo ¿para que otra razon estariamos en una esquina vestidas así esperando que un macho nos lleve a casa, ademas de jugar juegos de mesa?

- Pues no lo se.

Y así Luna consiguio el dinero para pagarle a su hermana. Fin.


End file.
